The Ultimate Mission
by lizabel411
Summary: I gritted my teeth. 'Just endure.' I reminded myself of the mantra that went through my mind everyday. This was an important mission. I had to succeed. My eyes widened suddenly with surprise. "Edward! What the heck are you doing here!" All human.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Bella's POV_

"Oof!" I grunted as I blocked Emmett's powerful scissor kick that was headed for my chest.

Emmett laughed as he flipped back and away from me. He was taking this too lightly. I needed him to focus and quickly.

"Em, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you." I growled at him.

Emmett smiled at me even though he knew my threat was serious.

"Oh, your heart won't let you do it." Emmett chuckled again at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"What heart are you talking about Emmett?"

I didn't turn to acknowledge the voice. I knew I wouldn't be able to not punch her if I saw her evil face.

Emmett grinned though and ran over to her.

"Hey!" I protested. I wasn't done with him!

"Oh c'mon Bella. You two have been at this for hours. Let him rest." Rosalie scolded me playfully.

I scoffed and stomped away from the two lovebirds. For some reason, my brother liked this witch a lot. I hated her. She always got in the way and was so freaking fake! I wish it was just me and Em, us against the world. But then Rosalie came along and Em was gone. It was like she had some type of hold on him. And as hard as I tried, I couldn't get along with her. We were too different, which was fine with me.

"I'll be back in a bit, B. Don't worry." Emmett's voice faded away as he and his girlfriend walked to her car.

Grr. I was so not going to go easy on him.

I sighed and plopped myself on the couch. I grabbed a towel and bottle of water and relaxed. But I couldn't sit still for long. Not with this huge job coming up. The chief had finally recognized my talents and wanted to put me in the latest mission. It was top secret and I wasn't even allowed in on the case until they were sure I could handle it. But I had my ways to find out exactly what I might do.

That's why I was training my ass off here.

My brother Emmett wanted to help me and he did. He was the best sparring partner I could ask for.

Until that vampire came along and stole him. Ooh I hated her!

I flipped open my phone and sent an angry text to him. I hoped that would make him hurry up his stupid date. I had business to take care of.

I knew that wouldn't hurry him. It was a useless attempt.

"I better do something before I die of boredom." I muttered.

I got to my feet and walked out of the gym briskly. I ignored the catcalls and whistles and rushed out the door. OK, so I was wearing less than desirable clothes right now, thanks to my cousin Alice. It couldn't be helped. They were actually comfortable, to my surprise. I just hated the reaction I got from the guys. Nothing but cavemen and sick bastards all around here.

Sliding into my nice ride, I gunned the engine on my Porsche Turbo 911. My cousin had one just like it, only it was yellow. Mine was blue. I loved my baby.

Peeling out of the parking garage, I grinned as the wind blew through my brown hair. It dried the sweat off my face and calmed down my flushed face.

My name is Isabella Swan and I live in Chicago working for the police force and sometimes the FBI. I'm only assigned to the hardest missions. I take my job very seriously and always come out on top. No criminal was going to escape with me on their tail. I was way too good to allow for a silly mistake like that.

And I was headed straight for my biggest mission yet.

Someone, someone impossibly smart and cunning, had stolen the key to the safe of the city. It was unheard of for someone to do that. This person had to be someone on the inside. Everyone was a suspect and no one would get off easy.

I had to interview each of the employees and narrow the list down quickly.

Little stuff, really. That's what my confidant had told me.

Then, I had to guard the safe and see if the prick was going to come back for the monies in the most important safe in the city.

Mission Impossible? You may like to think so.

I liked to think of it as a delightful challenge.

I hadn't had a good workout in a while.

No offense, Emmett.

Turning up the radio, I sang along at the top of my lungs. Everyone had told me I had a great voice. I always shrugged it off. I only sang for fun. My passion was for my job. Singing was only second to that, and maybe not even that far up.

Coming to the red light, the dude in the car next to me rolled down his window and stared. I rolled my eyes as I took in his car. It was a lousy Volvo compared to my baby. I glanced at the driver.

He grinned at me with a crooked smile.

My heart skipped a beat.

Then I frowned. What was that? I was so not some loony nut headed girl who fell for guys like a sap. Plus, I had a boyfriend. He was great and we got along well.

I didn't know who this joker was but I rolled up my window and looked away.

I could feel his eyes still staring at me.

Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, the stoplight seemed to take its stupid time in changing. But change it did to a bright green.

I left it and the dumb Volvo driver in my dust.

'Bite Me' was on my license plate. I hoped he got an eyeful of it. No one messed with me, damn it.

I know when Rosalie first saw my car, she wanted to get her hands all over it. She loved cars and I respected her for that. But she wasn't touching my baby. She realized that after she noticed my glare and my license plate. Her face was hilarious and I wanted to snap a pic.

Emmett was just plain mad at me for the rest of that day.

But I hadn't done anything....

Not really.

My eyes widened with surprise as I glanced at my mirrors.

The creep was following me! And he was really trying to catch up.

I narrowed my eyes, rolled down the window, and angrily shot him the bird. What was his deal?

And more importantly, what was mine? Something about this guy dug under my skin. I didn't like it.

But my obscene gestures did nothing to deter him. He just kept coming. His Volvo seemed to speed up easily.

Finally the guy was right next to me, keeping pace like a pro.

"Hey! Slow down!" He called over his empty passenger seat.

I shook my head 'no' and ignored him.

"C'mon babe. I just want to holler at you a second."

My brown eyes angrily flashed. Babe? Hell no.

"Fuck you. Get the hell away from me before I arrest your ass for annoying me." I shot at him acidly.

His eyebrows went up and we both stopped at another stoplight again. I could tell he wasn't expecting that at all. Freak.

Then he smiled and his green eyes seemed to brighten.

"I like a spicy girl. Why don't we go to my place with that dirty mouth of yours?"

"Oh!" I squeaked indignantly. What a perv! And what the fuck?

The dude just kept smiling. He tossed a white card into my car and sped away.

I was so not going to follow.

But I couldn't help glancing at the card that had floated onto my lap.

'EDWARD MASEN. 911-997-2547. Call me if you want a good time.'

I snorted and tossed the card onto the floor so I could throw it away later. As if. I was so not going to call you Mr. Masen.

I had business that just could not wait.

Plus, I have a man. Masen can go find another girl that was willing. Or, he could just fuck off to himself, the prick.

I frowned. OK, so my thoughts were unnecessarily harsh. Masen just rubbed me the wrong way. There was something about him...

I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

******The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Bella's POV_

I arrived at my apartment a couple of minutes later thanks to the steam that I put on my baby. She loved to speed and frankly, so did I.

Parking in the lot by the building, I sighed. What was I going to do now? My sparring partner has been kidnapped, sort of, and I had an empty schedule from here on out until Friday.

It was Tuesday.

Grrr.

"Time for takeout." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the apartment building and letting myself in.

"Good day, Bella?" The landlord, Cheyenne Sun, asked as I entered the building. (**A/N**_-Bet you can't remember where that name came from! Hint: HP_)

I laughed. "Yeah right. You knew that this outfit was going to get me unwanted attention."

"And yet I forced you out of the building anyway." Cheyenne said with a smile.

Her and my cousin Alice had a mission to make me a fashionista like them. They pretty much told me what to wear and when to wear it. I couldn't remember a day when I had actually picked out my own clothes from the mall. But it was cool because I lacked interest in any of that stuff. Plus, I didn't have the time or patience.

"Yes and something bad did happen, just like I told you."

"What? Catcalls?"

I frowned. "Well, yeah. But also, this total jerk followed me in his car and threw his card into my car! I was so...."

"Lemme see!!!" Cheyenne freaked out and started bouncing.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Chey, really? Are you that...."

"Oh c'mon, Bella. The way you're ragging on him must mean that he's a hottie. No, better than a hottie!" Cheyenne said with awe.

"Is that even possible?" She giggled like mad.

"Arrgh! There's no talking to you!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

With that, I stomped over to the stairs to begin my ascent.

"Um, Bell? Girl, you're not going up all those flights of stairs." Cheyenne fluttered around me, sweetly concerned in a way that made me want to toss my lunch.

"Um, yeah. I do this everyday. I am not going to be a lazy slug-a-bug by taking the elevator." Duh. I had to stay fit. My job was demanding and it wasn't going to be any easier if I started to slack off.

"Seriously, you live on the top floor. That's twelve, girl. A normal person would...."

"And thankfully I am not normal." I said proudly, ending her lecture right there and starting to jog up the stairs.

"You're insane!" Cheyenne shouted behind me, laughing anyway.

I chose not to respond. I needed my air supply to be full even though I was in top shape.

"You just want to make sure you're babe worthy for that stalker dude!"

This I did grace with a reply.

"Up yours Cheyenne!"

_Emmett's POV_

"Hon, does this make me look fat?" Rosalie called as she emerged from the dressing room.

I admit, I did drool.

"No way babe. You look amazing as always." I responded truthfully as my eyes hungrily examined her up and down.

Rosalie bent over, delicious, and grabbed my chin playfully.

"Aw. You're sweet." She placed a kiss on my nose and skipped back into the dressing room.

I groaned. She loved playing games with me. It nearly drove me mad when she did it. But the ending result was always worth it with the frustration and expectations.....

"Rose, are we almost done?" I asked, my head falling back onto the bench. We had been here for what seemed like forever. And I had um, important stuff to....

Ah jeez.

Bella!

I had forgotten about my sister completely, which I'm sure is what Rose was aiming for. I couldn't blame her. Bella treated her like crap all the time. She hated me spending time with Bella even if she was my sister.

They were pretty much sworn enemies.

That made the family gatherings very awkward. Killed conversation.

I pulled out my iPhone and checked my text messages.

Sure enough, I had missed one from Bella.

I gulped as I clicked on the little innocent looking digital envelope.

'EMMETT:

U KNOW HOW IMPRTNT THIS IS 2 ME. I CANT...NO I CAN. THAT SHE-THING IS ALL U CAN THINK ABOUT! SO WHEN I DIE ON THIS MISSION I HOPE U'RE PLEASED WIT URSELF, HER, N 20 KIDS!!!! N IF U THINK HER MOOD SWINGS SUCK NOW, WAIT TIL U GET HER KNOCKED UP!!!

I LUV U BRO BUT I DONT HAF 2 LIKE U.

DONT TALK 2 ME UNLESS U'VE GOTTEN RID OF THAT CRAPPY EXCUSE OF A FEMALE ASAP. I'LL FIND A NEW SPAR PARTNER

U NO WHO THE HELL THIS IS!'

I rubbed my face as I slid the phone back into my jeans. She was beyond pissed at me. I was screwed.

"Rose, I've got to go." I yelled out.

I had to get to my baby sister fast before she killed something. She was prone to extreme anger at the littlest things.

Plus, I was going to get her to talk to me. We'd figure this thing out. Rose and her had to find common ground on something!

"But Em, I need your help with this...annoying...bra..." Rosalie called back out to me.

Oh shit.

Pleasure...or....immense pain.

Seemed like an easy decision.

"Rose....I really can't." I whined pathetically. She knew what it took to destroy my self control. But this was Bella. If I didn't fix this now I would regret it forever. Bella wasn't one to forget easily. When she held a grudge, she held a grudge. I'd have to watch my back for the rest of my life.

Rosalie came stomping out of the dressing room clad in nothing but a white push up bra and pink short shorts.

Fu--

"Rosalie Hale! Get yer ass back in there!" I hissed at her. What the hell? Parading around in next to nothing in a mall! Even if the store was only full of girls, no one was going to see that but me! What was her problem?

Rose's ice blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you curse at me. And you're not going anywhere Emmett! That girl is trying to wrench me and you apart and I won't have it! She'll have to get over herself sometime."

My shoulders slumped. I hated it when Rose was like this. Her anger could tear even a big guy like me down. I was tired of giving in.

"Rose..." I said weakly.

She stomped her foot. Her. Foot.

"No!" She said like a spoiled little girl.

Um, no. See, my girl was not going to be a brat.

I stood calmly and turned away from her. I could imagine her reaction. Huge unbelieving eyes, red face, hopeless posture....a Hale was never used to not getting there way, I had found out long ago.

"Emmy...." She whispered.

"I suggest you get yourself dressed so you don't embarrass yourself any further." I said coolly as I exited the store. Get this. It was Victoria's Secret. I never should have gone in there. I should have been able to smell the trap before I entered. I was an ex-police officer. Man, I had only been away from the force for a few years. I was loosing my touch.

And, oh hell, now I had two girls on my case. Both probably wanted to kill me.

I had better prepare myself to grovel.

_Rosalie's POV_

I couldn't believe him!

He had humiliated me in my own domain! How was I going to live this down? Everyone in Vicoria's Secret knew me. Especially since I modeled for them before.

My own boyfriend ruined that for me.

I ran back into my dressing room and yanked my clothes back on. That big oaf! What a--

"Hmph!" I scoffed, holding my head up high, I left the store for the first time without any purchases.

"Miss Hale! You aren't leaving any bags, are you?" One of the saleswomen called out.

I shook my head sadly. "No. I'm not getting anything today."

That stopped her in her tracks.

"O-Ok ma'am. Have a g-good day!" She stuttered with shock.

I understood. I was surprised myself. But I wasn't in the mood at all. I just wanted to sulk.

Bella: 1

Me: a big fat zero

I bit my lip to keep from crying. I looked around and found a ladies restroom near the food court. My safe haven.

Escaping the public and resting in the bathroom, I locked myself in a stall.

"Oh my God, what am I going to do without him?" I whispered, my hands coming to rest on my still flat stomach.

A fat tear rolled down my cheek. I had been planning on telling Emmett the news today but....

I started to cry.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be fat!"

_Bella's POV_

Yes! Victory is mine!

I did a little dance before regaining my composure. I had slightly out of breath but other than that I was fine. It was a workout just on those stairs alone.

Walking down the hallway to reach my door, I heard the elevator ding.

"Bella."

Cheyenne.

Oops.

"Yeah?" I called, not pausing to turn around. She was sure to be a little mad.

"You really must be repressed, huh?" Cheyenne taunted me.

I cracked my neck while still heading to my door. I knew that would intimidate Chey a little. My neck cracked like you wouldn't believe. Also, I always did that when I was about to take somebody down.

"No, that's you." I responded.

"I--I never--!!" Cheyenne gaped like a fishy.

"Mwahh! Love you too Chey!" I reached my door and stuck my key into the door, opened it, and hopped into my apartment.

"You can't talk to your landlord like that!" Cheyenne finally screeched behind my closed door.

I laughed as I flung my keys onto the island and hung my jacket in the closet.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted her, knowing fully that she wouldn't do anything but sulk. Then we'd make up like good friends do and be at it again in a few weeks, maybe a month. Ah, I valued tradition.

"At least say you're sorry!" Cheyenne whined.

Ugh. I knew right now she'd be giving me puppy eyes if I could see her.

"Sowwy! OK! Man, big bad Bella apologizes!" I called through the door. "Now can I go eat?"

Cheyenne grumbled. "Fine! But that's hardly an apology!"

"Blah blah blah." I muttered under my breath as I walked away from the door.

Oh I loved Chey, really I did. I just didn't have much tolerance for when she got all annoying. Maybe I'd send her an 'I'm Sowwee' teddy bear. With chocolates. Yeah, she'd forget all about our spat for some chocolate.

"Brady! I'm home boy! Oh, you're so good, aren't you? Waiting patiently here while I'm working out. Awwww. You're so sweet!" I cooed to my pet. He was a lovely little thing, always being so patient for me to come home. He hardly made any racket at all. The perfect pet for me.

"Here boy, I'll get you some flakes." I grinned at the bowl.

Oh. Did I mention my perfect pet was a goldfish? Well he was the best goldfish I've ever known! Longest lasting one too! Almost a week longer than Emmy, my previous goldfish who had been really fat and reminded me of Emmett.

I shuffled around the kitchen area for Brady's flakes.

"Now, where did I put it?" I wondered. I was sure Brady was hungry, though I couldn't tell by just looking at him.

RiNg-A-lInG! rInG-A-DiNg!

Oh. My phone.

I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone. A text. Sweet.

It read:

'Hey Bell Im in town. Can I come ovr tonite? Last time was...interesting. Swear I wont "try anything". Just miss u. A lot.'

Oh gawd.

I bit my lip and frowned as I thought of a reply. Our last 'date' hadn't gone so well. It...well, it actually ended with Emmett bursting through my door with a couple of his beefy friends from the police force.

Yeah. Not a pretty picture. Or a great way to end a date that started innocently with some takeout Japanese food.

So you can feel my pain to respond to this message like a mature adult.

I tried:

'You huge jerk. Miss me? Ha! Go drown.'

Uh no. Too aggressive.

'Hey, miss you too. It'd be nice to have some company.'

Desperate. So not.

'Um sure. Come on down. Maybe we should get something other than Japanese.'

Pathetic.

I blew a stray curl out of my face and tried again.

'Sure, you can come but don't expect me to open the door.'

Perfect.

I grinned as I sent out the message.

He'd better bring an awesome bribe to convince me to let him in.

And he had better bring something or else he'd quickly find himself with a shoeprint on his face and an unwelcome status of ex-boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

******The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Bella's POV_

I sat myself down in a chair and just smirked to myself. I couldn't wait for his response.

I sat there like an idiot until it hit me.

"Brady!" I gasped.

I jumped up and scurried around for the damn fish food. How long had it been? A few minutes? An hour?

"C'mon, c'mon! Got it!" I finally found the small bottle and ran back to Brady.

"Here it comes! Dinner time!" I exclaimed, appearing in front of his bowl with a smile.

Shoot.

He was either sleeping on his back or dead.

I'll go with guess number two.

"Crap! And it was going so well!" I whined, throwing the fish food bottle onto the floor. Brady was a gift actually from my boyfriend. Gee, I wonder what kind of message will he get to see that his gift of a fish is dead?

Not a good one, I'll tell you that.

"Now what. Pet store?" I muttered to myself, running my hands through my brown hair.

Sniff.

"Ewwww." I was still ripe from the sparring session with my almost estranged brother. Stinky did not go well with dates which I'm sure would happen tonight.

I sighed sadly as I glanced at poor Brady. "I should be arrested. I'm a gold fishy killer! How can I live with myself?!" I started to sob.

I'm an animal lover through and through. I just wasn't healthy for them, not even a little innocent goldfish like Brady or Emmy or Brock or The Rock or Marshall or Gippie or Goldie or Fish or.....

RiNg-A-lInG! rInG-A-DiNg!

"YEEP!!!" I shrieked before realizing that gawd awful noise was my phone. Gotta fix that....

I flipped it open again and checked out the text.

'Bella dont be like that. I dont want any bad blood between us. Lemme in when i get there k?'

I sighed. So he was coming. Fabulous.

So I had to flush the fish, take a shower, and be full of snappy comebacks in probably half an hour.

I took a deep breath. "OK, you can do this. You've solved tough cases before. You work for the FBI and police for Chist sakes!"

And so I picked up my beloved Brady and rushed carefully to the bathroom with him.

"OK Brady. Here you go to that big ole fishbowl in the sky. Lots of water and fish food and girl fishes just for you. I'm gonna miss ya buddy. You were the longest fishy I've ever had. I'm sorry. I'll light a candle for you every December 14th." I sobbed quietly at Brady's short and sweet funeral.

With a big blow into the tissue, I flushed the sucker down into the sea of happyness and peace from psycho fish owners.

Still crying, I got myself in and out of the shower in record time while making sure to get myself squeaky clean.

"Rub a dub dub!" said a deep voice.

"What the hell?!!" I jumped about a foot before I recognized the voice.

He was here.

Damn, I really shouldn't have given him the spare key. He could rape me in my sleep.

Stupid stupid Bella!

I was still in my bedroom putting together an outfit when he knocked on my door.

"Um, you decent?" He called hesitantly. Yeah, like you would mind if I wasn't.

I rolled my eyes. "I just got out the shower. You really think I dress myself that fast? God, won't you ever start thinking?"

"How about you? You didn't even put on the extra lock. You know I have a key, Bell." He sneered through the door.

The hell...

"You can get out. I'm not arguing with you tonight. I promise, if your ugly face isn't gone by the time I get out there I'll castrate you!"

"That's the Bella I know."

I threw my hands up. Nothing could deter him. The idiot.

"Go. Away. Now." I growled.

"You know I could join you in there, right? I've got a problem that you could help me with."

Ugh! Was I destined to be around perverted buffoons all day?

"_Grrrrr_...." He growled. Aw c'mon!

Apparently yes.

"You are retarded!" I shouted angrily. Could he not get a clue and go away? I don't think I knew what kind of man he was going to be today. How could I give him another chance?

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry. Bella, I'm being a fool. I guess I hate how our last 'date' had gone so much....I'm sorry. It's no excuse."

Do you see? This guy switches moods like he changes clothes.

I rested my forehead on the door.

"I can't do this anymore man. It's crazy." I told him.

He let out a deep breath. "I know. I know. I want to fix us though. We were in love once, you remember?"

Half of my mouth went up in a smile. "Yeah. How could I not?"

He chuckled, remembering. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "You were cool then. Always surprising me...in a good way. We clicked."

"Yeah we did."

"But not anymore." I admitted.

I could hear him walk away from the door. I listened hard. It sounded like he was far enough away.

I opened the door a crack to check. Big mistake.

"Whoa!" I squeaked as he opened the door wider.

He reached for me with a grin and pulled me close against his broad chest.

"Hey!!" I protested, struggling. I was strong, very strong, but he was bigger and worked out too. He was a freaking giant compared to me.

He lowered his head and breathed in the scent of my hair. Strawberry shampoo I vaguely remembered being his favorite on me. Why didn't I throw that blasted stuff out? Not thinking, I guess.

"Relax Bella. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to be close to you one last time." He whispered into my ear.

I blinked, my eyes starting to glisten.

"I'm sorry?" As if I hadn't heard him the first time.

"C'mon Bell. You knew this was going to end. It's been a great five years but you said so yourself. We don't click anymore. So...."

I finally wiggled my way out of his grasp.

"OK, hold up. First of all, I am not getting dumped by your sorry ass. Second, hell no to inside my own apartment! Damn it, you think you can just humiliate me like this? Try to make yourself feel good? You worthless piece of shit. I don't know what the fuck I saw in you."

"Bella." He grabbed my hands which were poised on my hips.

"Let go!" I struggled. Damn him and his fat butt!

"No. I don't want to end on bad terms. C'mon friends?" He pleaded with me.

Um, can you say fuck no?

But I could tell he was too stupid to realize how stupid this stupid question was.

"Fine! Now get off!"

He let go.

Idiot.

I started off with a roundhouse kick, which he was completely unprepared for. I caught him in his neck and he choked, falling to his knees grabbing at his neck. Wow. That was easy.

I stood over him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Look, I'm the one dumping your sorry ass around here. Now get the freak away before I get my gun." I kicked in the direction of his 'treasure'. Wisely, he crawled away towards the door before I could make any painful contact.

"Damn you Bella!" He rasped, still out of breath.

My foot plus his ass equals him flying out the door cursing.

You do the math.

I locked the door with all the bolts and leaned against it heavily, muttering angrily to myself.

Then it hit me.

I had finally broken up with him after all these years. It was kind of unsettling even though it was expected. Our fathers had planned our wedding since we'd been born! Awkward, I know but yeah, true.

I slid down the door and buried my head in my arms.

"I hope you're happy now, Black." I muttered under my breath.

But I was confused. What was I gonna do now? I sure as hell wasn't going to cry over him. His loss, not mine. Right?

Sniff!

Hey! And it wasn't me this time.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen towards the smell.

It was Chinese food. A peace offering gone bad.

Yum.


	4. Chapter 4

********

******Christmas Release!: Merry Christmas ya'll! Here's a lil song from one of my friends. No copying!**

**"GO JESUS ITS UR B DAY WE GONE PARTY LIKE ITS UR B DAY WE GONE SIP SUM HOLY WATER LIKE IT UR B DAY!"**

**Remember the reason for the season!**

**Happy Birthday Jesus! Thank you!**

******The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Emmett's POV_

I gripped the steering wheel of my Jeep hard as I made my way to Bella's apartment. I was scared out of my mind. I had no idea what madness was in store for me. Bella was good at freaking me out shitless.

"C'mon, man up!" I muttered to myself.

And then there was the whole Rosalie factor and embarrassing her in her own domain.

There'd be hell to pay for that one, sure 'nuff.

Finally I got to the parking lot that was near Bella's apartment. I locked my Jeep up tight and made my way across the street.

"Hey Emmett." Cheyenne greeted me morosely.

I frowned. "Whassa da matta wit you?" I even gave her my Italian imitation. That always made her laugh. I always managed to distort the accent so that I sounded like a clogged toilet.

No such luck.

Cheyenne shrugged, sullen. "It's nothing. Bella and--"

I held up my hand. "Say no more Chey-Chey. I'm on the same boat with you."

Cheyenne sighed. "Well, she's upstairs of course. You're free to go on up."

I nodded and shifted to the side. I wasn't particularly anxious to get up there.

"Ahh. She gonna chew you out when you get up there, huh?" Cheyenne enlightened me.

"Nooooo. We're just going to have a nice chat over some tea and crumpets."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and huffed. "What is it with you Swans today? Or, in your case, Swan-McCartys."

Yes yes. "I know my name buddy."

See, Bella's actually a Swan and I'm actually a McCarty. But her dad hitched my mom up in Tennessee and--_Wa-lah_! We're related. And mom insisted on changing both our names to Swan. I was all like, no, that's a sissy name. So we finally agreed on Swan-McCarty. It worked for me, sort of. I didn't really hang out with Charlie much. Bella realized that our parents need their space so we both moved here, to Chicago, Illinois, and left the happy couple in Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

Now we both have a bright future and making a good living off of screwing up bad guys plans. Hah.

"I'ma go up now." I said, making my way to the elevator. My sister lived on the top floor and you had to be crazy to go up all those flights.

"She went up the stairs." Cheyenne mentioned, looking at her nails.

My hands balled into fists. Now was not the time to be competitive. But it would give me more time to stall....

I waved my hand at Cheyenne.

"Ah whatever. I don't feel like it today." I said smoothly.

Cheyenne shrugged. "OK." And then she disappeared into the employee room behind the desk.

I glanced at the stairs then the elevator.

I took the stairs.

_Edward's POV (Finally)_

OK, that babe was hot. Freaking smoking, on fire hot.

And her license plate?

If she hadn't run off, I would've jumped her and done exactly what it said and more.

I let out a low whistle thinking of the brown haired vixen as I parked my Volvo in one of the many garages of my 22-room mansion. Yes, ladies, I am very rich and well off. But I get lonely up here sometimes....you saw my number. Give me a call. *Wink*

Anyways....

I locked 'er up and glanced at my other prized possessions. I had an old 599 GTB Fiorano parked in the corner. I had gotten it two years ago, maybe less, from an old business friend. Most likely a bribe to be invited to my holiday parties which were, I must say, the talk of the town and Hollywood every year. My 430 Scuderia ferrari, a beautiful deep red and a belated birthday gift from my dad, was resting on its specially made rack while my Rolls-Royce Phantom, purchased by me, was just begging for some action. Oh, and did I had I forgotten? I had a Porsche 911 Turbo as well, pure, smooth black. Gift from my godparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You might have heard of them. Insanely rich and famous yet stunningly kind and beautiful. Yep, those are the ones. They also gave me the lowly Volvo, a true gift they said. Sometimes I might want a little obscurity and the Volvo did come in handy.

But I didn't want to look like a stuffy ole rich guy.

So these beauties rarely saw the light of day unless I was selling them or giving them some new gear.

And on the top of my wish list was the Ashton Martin V-12 Vanquish. I know, I know, that it's amazing and costs enough to feed a third world country but I wanted it.

And what I want is what I get. Always.

I entered my mansion through the garage door and slung my jacket over the back of the blue satin couch.

"I'm home!" I shouted. I listened with a grin as my voice echoed throughout the house. I never got tired of that.

But what I did get tired of was nobody answering back.

I sighed and trudged towards the kitchen in search of a drink. I had stopped bringing in random women years ago when I finally got a clue that they wanted my money and not me. I had been so stupid then. Of course, ask anyone and they'd say that I was stupid now.

"Shit shit shit. How am I 'pose to do this? It's going horribly, down, far down the drain. I'm going to loose everything." I wailed to myself. I felt myself start to unravel. I was so stressed out.

I stared into my martini thoughtfully. No one would miss me if I died right here, right now. I mean, sure, a lavish funeral with a bunch of people proclaiming that I'll be missed for all of what, five seconds? Then they'd talk about me as 'that rich guy'. And pretty soon, no one would remember me.

Except for Elizabeth, er mom, and Esme. They would care. They would be the only ones who cared.

And it wasn't enough.

My grip tightened around the glass until it broke in my hands.

"Ouch." I muttered, reaching for a towel to wrap my wet, bruised hand.

If I was going to go, I was going to go painlessly. (**A/N**_: Classic, suicidal, dramatic Edward since 1918_)

_Bella's POV_

I was munching on my Chinese food when my phone went off again.

RiNg-A-lInG! rInG-A-DiNg!

I rolled my eyes and flipped it open.

"'Sup? Swan speaking."

"Do you...honestly....know how fu--funny that sounds?" Someone panted into the phone.

I frowned. "Who is this?"

"It's Emmett!"

Oh. "Dude, I couldn't even recognize your voice. What are you doing?"

Emmett let out a huge breath. "Ugh! I'm running up the stairs like an idiot!"

I muffled my laughter. He was so competitive. Then I realized something.

"I'm not talking to you."

**Click!**

I turned back to my food with a smile. I was still hungry, just past starved.

_RAP RAP RAP!_

Drat. He didn't pass out on the stairs. I was so looking forward to trampling him in the morning.

"Go away." I said darkly.

"N-no! I am SO not leaving after what I went through!" Emmett almost gagged on his words.

I tapped my chin, then scrambled to get up off the couch.

"Hey, where's Dracula?"

Emmett sighed in frustration. "I don't know! Last I saw of her, she was half naked in Victoria's Secret."

My mouth dropped open. He left her?!

"You jerk! How could you do that to her? To anyone?!?!?" I shouted at him, leaning on the door.

"Bella, you hate her! Why do you care period? I came to see you. You'd freaking hold a grudge for a century if I didn't do something." Emmett explained, exasperated.

I smirked and twisted my hand on the doorknob.

"I--**_wah!_**" Emmett fell through the sudden opening face first onto the floor.

I busted up laughed. That was hilarious!

"Nice Em. You want some Chinese?" I chortled, walking back to the couch and food.

Emmett snorted, dusting himself off. "Chinese? You have no food in here. I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes and shook the half empty carton at him.

"Uh, what do you call this?"

"FOOD!!!!" Emmett yelled, diving for a box of rice.

"Oh this is good....how'd you....get this?...mmhum...." Emmett stuffed his face.

I gritted my teeth.

"Your favorite person came over." I said evenly.

Emmett froze mid-bite.

"J-Jacob came over?" Emmett whispered.

I nodded, not making eye contact.

"Bella..." Emmett set down his food and stood next to me. He knew what happened. It was like there was an emphathy link between us with stuff like this.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I wasn't spilling salt water for the freak.

"He...he came over when I was dressing...well, you can see I didn't finish..." I was still in my robe. "And we just...fought...and then he tried to....break up with me." My voice trembled a bit.

Emmett shook his fists in anger. "How could he--"

"No. I didn't let him. I broke up with him. But I could believe he...he even had the nerve...." I took in a deep breath.

"I kicked him out a while ago. You must've just missed him."

"Lucky for him. I would've pummeled him for showing up." Emmett slammed his fist into his hand. I could hear the _thwack!_ as it made contact.

I laughed weakly and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"Yeah but...it's OK. Now I won't have any distractions when I start my mission." I half way smiled.

Emmett sighed and leaned over to hug me. I held on tight.

"I'm sorry sis. Do you...want me to stay with you?" He whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip.

"No. Go back to Rosalie. I don't like her, but she doesn't deserve to be treated that way." I patted his back gently.

Emmett pulled back and smiled at me.

"OK." His eyes were shining with gratitude.

He snagged a box off the floor with a grin and wink and jogged out the door, shutting it behind him.

I slumped, missing his warm personality already.

"Bells! Look, I love you so I forgive and all...and I was wondering if I could borrow your car...oh!" Cheyenne burst into my apartment chattering, before she saw me on the floor.

She ran over to me, immediately hugging me.

"What's wrong sweetie? What did Emmett do?"

I shook my head. "No, Em and me are cool. I just...I broke up with Jacob."

Cheyenne's eyes glittered. "You mean that tall hunk with the--oops, sorry." She said when she saw my glare. Not helping.

"Yea. You can have him if you want. He's a loser anyway."

Cheyenne shook her head. "Nope. I don't do leftovers or losers."

We giggled together and I knew I'd get over the loss. It wasn't much of a loss, not after how he acted tonight.

Cheyenne sat back on her heels. "So, I was wondering..."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her back. "Go. Take it. You've already got the other keys. Just be careful with my baby!"

Cheyenne grinned hugely, cheesin'.

"Thanks Bella!!"

I nodded and closed the door after her. I looked at the floor.

Would I ever finish my food?!?

_Cheyenne's POV_

I danced down the hallway to the elevator (_I _wasn't crazy) and ran out to the parking lot.

I spotted my best friend's Porsche.

I sighed and lovingly traced the hood.

"Hello my precious. Mommy is letting me borrow you for a bit. I promise, we'll have fun together." I whispered as I unlocked the beautiful invention and slid into the leather seat.

"Oh hello...what's this?" I leaned over and snagged something white off the floor. Bella was too fussy about having junk in her car. Maybe she forgot about the card.

I flipped it over and gasped, shocked.

Who was this hottie? A good time?

Where had Bella gotten this? Lucky.....

And who was Edward Masen?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

******The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Cheyenne's POV_

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked over the card.

This guy sounded amazingly hot and sexy. And yes, a little cocky but I could deal with that. Totally. Where had Bella gotten this?

Was she holding out on me?

I shrugged and put the card into my purse. It wasn't like Bella would miss it. It had been on the floor.

"Here we go!" I squealed and drove out of the lot.

I wanted to go clubbing but it was no fun without Bella. So I'd just go shopping. I always felt richer when I drove Bella's Porsche. I had a modest salary but not much. I'd just gotten my bonus today and wanted to take care of it the right way. I was wise to not invite Bella either. She hated shopping unless it was for cars or guns.

Girl power, much?

I was all for it though. But I could resist shopping when I could pay for it.

I wasn't dumb enough to use a charge card. That was just a wish to be in debt to your ears.

I shook my hair out as I flew down the road happily whistling.

_Bella's POV_

I had finally finished my Chinese food and was nursing a full tummy on the couch. I felt like a blimp. And I was watching the Dr. Phil show.

That made me feel even worse.

But I couldn't make myself turn it. It was talking about relationships. Dr. Phil was giving an encouragement speech to all the women scorned by stupid guys.

A fat bald man who loves to make everyone's business public was trying to get me to jump up and say "I can do much better!"

Yeah, that wasn't what I considered helpful.

I sighed.

I needed ice cream. Cookies and creme. Pronto.

RAP RAP RAP!

I groaned, annoyed, and changed my course to open the door.

"Oh, hey Bella. I'm just dropping off a few files. Um, no word on the ultimate one yet. We just have a few busy work assignments. A serial killer, sleep walker rapist, a bank robber, and a seven year old shooter, you know the easy stuff." One of my co-workers handed me a fat manila folder.

Oh yeah. They just wanted to keep me busy with this crap. A rookie could do most of these cases if not all.

I nodded at Haydn Banks wearily.

"Thanks Haydn. I wasn't going to come in to work tomorrow anyway." I told him.

Haydn's eyebrow went up.

"Why?"

I leaned on the door frame. This could take a while. As smart as Haydn was on solving cases, he was a bit slow in the relationship department.

"My goldfish Brady died." I muttered.

Haydn burst out laughing.

I glared at him.

When he finally could stifle his rude laughter, he sighed.

"What number was this one?"

I sniffed, seriously. "Eight. He was the best. I loved Brady."

Haydn rolled his green-grey eyes and I so could have punched him for that. Insensitive mutt!

"Look, I'm sorry about your...pet. But that's not what's really bothering you. Tell me."

"Fine."

Haydn waited.

I sighed.

"I broke up with my boyfriend when he came here to break up with me." I summarized in a sentence.

Haydn reached out and squeezed my hand. "Are you OK? Do you want to talk?"

I swear, my eyes were as big as dinner plates. Haydn Banks? Being understanding and caring? Please tell me there was a hidden camera somewhere.

I looked away and he let my hand drop.

"No. Not really. I'm just glad it's over. It wasn't...working. Bad case."

Haydn smiled halfway. Saying bad case meant that this was hardly a case to be bothered with. No importance.

Didn't matter.

"Well, you let me know. I can always pick up your work if you need time..."

I held up my hand. "Whoa. Stop. Seriously Hayd? You're freaking me out. This is so not like you. What gives?"

Haydn smiled sheepishly at me.

"My girlfriend just broke up with me."

"Tyler? Tyla? Erm...Tianna?"

"Kelly."

"Oh." Dang, I was off.

Haydn shrugged. "So, I guess I kind of get how you feel. I was actually going to marry Kelly but...things didn't work out either. Bad case."

I nodded thoughtfully. So he was single. I'm sorry but that's the first thing that comes to my mind. I don't care about feelings.

And Haydn was a looker. I could see that.

I twisted my fingers as I thought.

"Um, Haydn? You want to come in? Unless you've got things to do..." I started, leaving the offer open.

Haydn's green eyes brightened.

"Sure."

"Cool. I think I might have some leftover Chinese food. But it might not be much. I eat and my friends eat." I held the door open wider as he came in.

He looked around, getting a feel of the periphery.

"It's ok. No bombs or wire taps. Just a regular apartment." I assured him. Jeez, I was not one to bring work home with me.

Haydn laughed. I liked it. "Well, the way you work so vigorously, I thought you breathed your job."

"Ha ha." I said dryly, "Am I going to regret this?" No.

"No." He responded.

We sunk into my ole couch and chatted then laughed at Dr. Phil and changed it to Oprah. Now I could watch Oprah. She made sense and was pretty cool. Dr. Phil felt like a fake. I didn't care how many years he had under his belt. It wasn't enough.

Haydn stretched suddenly and I was hyper aware that he had spent a long time at my house. It was like seven something. He came over around two or one.

Wow.

"I better head back. Unlike some other people, I have to work tomorrow." He said with a cute smile.

"Tell Rose that I love her and would love if she didn't get all snarky about it like some people." Rose was my supervisor and was usually sweet... to strangers. Otherwise, she'd bitch around when things didn't get done. But I did love her. She had been awesome when she was one of us before she became too old.

And she also knew what my big mission was.

So I had to make nice until she cracked.

I was so making brownies tomorrow with her favorite little walnuts in them.

I walked Haydn to the door with a yawn.

"Cute. You're trying to make me feel sorry for you." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you're just so boring that I couldn't help it." So not. "I mean, six straight hours of talking to you? Sheer torture."

Haydn smiled again and this time I couldn't help it. I grinned back at him. I hadn't felt this happy for a while. I didn't think it to be possible.

"Well, see you around." I said finally.

"Yeah. Get well soon." He winked.

I was about to close the door when suddenly, Haydn stuck his head back in.

I blinked at him. "What?"

"I forgot something." He said innocently.

Then he kissed me.

On the lips. Not the cheek.

Oh my Jesus Christ.

_Edward's POV_

I leaned my head miserably on the back of my couch.

I was a wuss.

I could do it. I just could end my life like that.

I was in the lap of luxury and I was just going to give it up like that. Sure, it'd go to charity but I could donate stuff while I was alive too.

I was just a scared son of a bitch and I'll admit it. I am.

But I'm not stupid either.

This just means I have to find another way to end my fucking misery.

I had downed almost a whole bottle of sleeping pills with my martini that I had gotten a new glass for. I was just drowsy as hell and drunk as fuck.

Couldn't feel anything though. Felt like I was floating. But in a bad way. I didn't like it so much.

I stuffed my hand in my pocket and felt around for my cell. I was really hoping that hot piece of shit would call me already. I had delivered the charm, now I had to wait.

But Jesus, how long would it be?

Maybe this hottie was the answer to my probs. Or at least I hoped so. I really did.

I jumped almost a mile when my leg started vibrating.

Oh. It was the phone.

Fucker.

I glanced down at it. Unknown number.

Was this who I wanted it to be? The call of a lifetime?

Or another bill collector.

I groan as I answer the annoying phone.

"Hello?" I said suavely.

I can hear muffled giggles in the background. Prank call? I hope not. Sounded like a woman on the line.

"Hey, um, is this Edward Masen?" The woman asked hesitantly.

I grinned. "Who would like to know?"

"Well, I just have your card here and was wondering if I...um,"

"Go on." I was liking where this was going.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She rushed out.

I had a full blown cocky ass smile on my face now. Oh hell yes. If this was that girl in the Bite Me ride....I'm a lucky ass man.

"I'd love to. But first, what's your name?" Really, I didn't care. But I figured it'd be polite.

"Cheyenne Sun." That was hot. Wow.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman, of course. How about we meet at this little restaurant I know of."

"OK."

And I proceeded to give Cheyenne directions to the restaurant. It wasn't little in any means. But it certainly wasn't huge like the ones I was used to. If this chic wasn't rich, I wasn't going to intimidate her from the start. I'd gradually work her up to it.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" I checked. I couldn't wait.

"I'll see you then."

I licked my lips and listened as she hung up her phone.

I knew there was a reason to keep on keepin' on.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sniffled as I left the mall parking lot.

Really, I should be pissed out of my mind. I mean, my boyfriend just left me there in Victoria's Secret to go to his sister, no doubt. And I was at my sexiest and he gives me the cold shoulder like he friggin' not into girls!

I gripped the steering wheel tighter as my car sped up slightly.

I was so ready to kill him then dump him.

You do not leave Rosalie Hale in the dust. She leaves you.

I sniffed with dignity and haughtiness now as I neared my home. I was going to forget all about that big asshole with the curly hair and dimples and hug muscles and loud laugh and...

"No!" I hissed and shook my head. I could not let him get to me like that. I had to be strong.

"Forget." I chanted to myself. I looked like a quack but I didn't care.

I could do it. I'd move on. Leave him hurting like he did me. Because it was just plain wrong what he did.

It hurt. But I wouldn't admit that ever again.

My house showed up quickly and I raced into the driveway. Hopefully, my twin brother Jasper and his fiance Alice wouldn't be here today. I just wanted a good cry to myself. Just for a little while.

Because I had a river up inside of me and it wanted to come flooding out.

Anonymous POV

"OK, so it's going down when? OK OK....shut up! Jesus you talk too much... He gonna kill you if you do....Yeah...yuh huh...OK we'll be there." I said and threw the portable telephone on the floor.

Let it stay on. They couldn't track it anyhow.

I pulled my cap over my brow and rubbed my hands together to warm them. I was a fucking icicle in here! Jeez, people can't afford no heat in this goddamn building?!

I took some papers out of my pocket and reviewed them again.

E....rich....no security....bankrupt? no. makes others broke....cars. oh yeah....what else....

There was a lot on this guy that tied us to him one way or the other. If he hadn't started that damn company of his, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. But turns out that his company was flawed. Only certain branches were making dough. The rest of us were strung out to fry. Guess which end I'm on?

I stuffed the cursed papers back into my pocket, crinkling them. I wanted to rip them up.

The telephone rang but I ignored it, my eyes focusing on the gray door in front of me.

I really wondered what was I doing here. Why did I need to do this.

But then I thought of home and....

I gritted my teeth and barreled my way out the door. A tear dropped on my wasted cheek.

Damn him.

"Damn you, Cullen! Rot in hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

******The Ultimate Mission**

**"Fear is not a weakness. No. Fear is a good thing. To fear something is to respect it. Without fear, there would be no caution."**

_Cheyenne's POV_

Sincerely, I was psyched right now.

I had gone out in Bella's Porsche and bought myself a little dress at the mall for my date on Saturday. It was a metallic silver and had little sparkles all over. There was a faux diamond under the low neckline. I loved it the moment I saw it. I had to snatch it up from some redheaded chick. Through scratches and credit card swiping, I prevailed. I had black heels and silver earrings to go with it. I couldn't wait to really wear it and strut. I hadn't spent a good time out in a while.

That phone call had certainly changed things.

It made me feel more confident and sexy. I felt like superwoman and could do anything.

I was practically glowing, God.

I licked my lips as my stomach decided to growl.

OK OK. I had put my poor belly to work and it needed some food and energy. There there...mommy sees a McD's sign flashing. Don't you worry.

Yes yes. I talk to myself when I'm alone. I'm that popular.

And that bored with just myself in the car.

I and Bella's Porsche pulled up into the drive thru. I proudly ordered myself a Big Mac. What can I say? I felt confident. I didn't feel like a pathetic fatty as I paid for my greasy bag of goods. I would always work it off later on the stairs before I went home. Unlike Bella, I had my own little house all to myself. I just worked in the apartment building as the head honcho. So much fun right.

Ech.

So I pulled up into the parking lot with a smile and my new purchases. I had already began chowing down on my meal. So yeah, I had to be careful with my greasy fingers. I didn't want to ruin the dress or the car's natural sheen. ZING!

I felt famous almost! My cheeks hurt so badly I was smiling so hard.

I went up to my desk and quickly stuff my bags under. I would put them up when I got home. I wanted to brag--tell--Bella all about my day. Hopefully, she could explain this Cullen guy to me a bit more. And I hoped that she wouldn't be upset or mad that I 'borrowed' her card. It was on the car so technically, it wasn't that important. That was my defense anyway.

I hoped it would work if Bella did happen to...blow up. And she hasn't done that in months. Only when I really mess up do I get an ultimatum and such. It made me watch my back for a while. OK, it made me paranoid basically.

But that's what best friends do, right?

I grinned to myself as I checked my messages.

Only ole Mrs. Courtnie had called down to talk and make conversation. She loved being a busybody. She couldn't really help it. And now that she was older and couldn't get around as much, she craved the company and gossip as always. I smiled as I listened to her message. Then I froze.

'And when are you gonna get hitched? You too old to be single nah, and I know you got your eye on someone. You just lemme know when to plan your weddin' ya hear meh? Matter of fact, I bet you with him right nah, yes you is with God as mah witness!'

I slowly breathed through my nose and relaxed my hunched shoulders. Mrs. Courtnie was just being herself. She knew that women today were so very independent. I wasn't nowhere near ready to marry. I was still partyin' and livin'...well, not on the wild side but on the free side. Marriage had so many obligations that I knew I wasn't mature enough for. I hated rules and all of the weight that came with it. Really, I wasn't getting married at all. But knowing Mrs. Courtnie, she might just think I'm a scared little thing of love, not marriage.

I smiled again, chuckling quietly. I loved Mrs. Courtnie but sometimes that ole woman needed to keep her nose outta people's business. Still love her though.

I rubbed my neck, soothing the muscles as I walked towards the elevator. Bella had to still be up there, no doubt finishing her pity party. I wanted to cheer her up or at least put some emotion into her other than sadness. Even if it had to be anger. I welcomed that more than what she was when I left.

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes very very slowly.

I almost closed them again.

He was standing right in front of me. His warm, calloused hand stroked my cheek. Haydn smiled at me gently and pressed one last chaste kiss on my lips.

I was reeling from the emotions as he showed himself out the apartment. He didn't say a word. I couldn't say anything either. I was too frozen, too confused, too--I had no clue what I was feeling at all. I couldn't even make myself walk over to the couch and collapse.

So I collapsed right there on the floor.

"That--That so did not happen." I whispered breathlessly, feeling my forehead.

Really? Was it so crazy to believe that he actually liked me enough as to be so bold?

RAP RAP RAP!

Followed by: "Bells! Bella! I've got something to tell you! I know you're in there! I can use my key, you know."

Cheyenne Sun.

I shook my head and smiled half-hearted. She could let herself in. I was in no mood to get up.

Sure enough, the doorknob rattled as she worked the lock. Then, she was here standing over me with a shocked and confused face.

"Oh..." Cheyenne sank to my level. I rested my head on her welcoming shoulder.

"Hey, Chey." I said quietly.

"Oh sweetie, you're not crying over that jerk are you? Because..."

I shook my head immediately. "No way. He's history. It's...something else. Something else just happened and it could be--good?"

Cheyenne pulled back to stare at me questionably.

"Uh, not following."

I sighed and wrinkled my nose.

"You know my...co-worker, Haydn Banks? The one you had a crush on until you found out that he had a supermodel of a girlfriend?" I hated to bring up the past but....

Cheyenne wrinkled her nose. That wasn't exactly a fond memory for her. "OK, I'll bite. What's up?"

I mumbled my answer. Cheyenne frowned at me and put a hand to her ear.

"Didn't catch that? Speak up babe."

I sighed. I would have to admit it sooner or--now.

"He kissed me." I whispered just a little louder.

It reached her loud and clear.

I closed my eyes as I saw her face take on a mask of--indifference.

"Chey, say something."

Then I saw her eyes sparkle and I knew she wasn't mad, just blindslided.

"Well, all I have to say is..." She smirked at this point in my suspense, "Why you and not me?"

I crossed my eyes and said playfully, "Because you'd smother him with all your talk about clothes and makeup! At least I can talk about something worth listening to!"

Cheyenne scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was so loving this. "ZOMG, Isabella. He only kissed you because one of the co-workers double dog dared him to! I bet he's collecting his winnings right now!"

I laughed at her and she joined in. Soon enough, we had tears in our eyes and cramps in our guts.

Cheyenne sighed and rolled back onto her back.

"But seriously, what are you going to do kiddo?"

I peeked at her. She was staring at the ceiling with a faint smile.

Shrugging, I sat up and leaned back on my palms.

"I know that someone is cruisin' for a bruisin' once I get out of here." I cracked my neck, making Cheyenne wince. "He just loved confusing me. That's what it looked like."

"How did you let him go without a scratch? That's not like you Bella." Cheyenne thought aloud.

I smiled wryly. "Mistake duly noted."

Cheyenne laughed and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I was just pointing out the unusual."

"Yeah? Well, I live the unusual every freaking day. It's normal for me."

"That's true."

I shook my head to rid it of the weird mojo. "But hey, what was your big news that you had to barge in here for?"

Cheyenne flushed bright red in zero seconds. "Oh! That...it's nothing. Seriously...."

I had her in one of my famous headlocks in like, zero seconds.

"Tell me." I said in my sweetest voice, tightening the hold _just_ a bit.

"G_ack!_" Cheyenne choked. I knew I'd get it out of her. That was 'can't breathe speak' for 'I give!'. I was an expert in the language.

I deposited Cheyenne's limpish body onto the floor. She wheezed and sputtered.

"I will..._ack_... never get used to having a spy for a friend. I will so..._bleck_...sue you for this!" Cheyenne weakly threatened.

I leaned down to her level. "Oh? And who's going to believe you sweetie? You forget who I work for?"

Cheyenne sighed and rubbed her neck, which, yay me, was not bruised or discolored at all. A month ago and she would have been a perfect shape of plum purple.

"OK, you suck."

I know.

"It's this guy." She fessed up.

My ears perked up. Cheyenne hadn't been with a guy in like, forever in girlspeak.

"I found this card in your car and it was on the floor so you thought it wasn't important so I helped myself and I'm sorry if you liked him or whatever but he sounded insanely hot and rich and I got a date with him soon and will you please say something before I barf and freakin' shit my pants?!?!?!?!" Cheyenne blubbered on and on.

I cracked up laughing. Cheyenne just stood there, looking dumb.

"Girl, that dude was a total...tool! I mean, he was sitting there acting like he was God's gift to women! Yea, he's hot and rich so you'll have fun looking at him. But it doesn't look like you'll have intelligent conversation with him." I let her know the ups and downs of this player.

"Hmm." Cheyenne mused. "You think he's worthless. That means he's gold for me!"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I had pretty high standards for everything. I was Isabella Swan. I strived for the best in everything. It was kinda harder with people. But I didn't do too bad. It was just the whole concept of Haydn and his walking away without a limp that I had to fix.

"So where's he taking you to?" I prodded. "What are you wearing?"

Cheyenne told me the frenchy name and my eyes widened. He was stinkin' rich!

"Chey, you're going to have to sew a few diamonds on that dress. Hon, this is a place for royalty and politicians and shit." I warned her quickly. I was not letting my girl go out like a bum in a sackcloth, no matter how cute it looked.

Cheyenne's face fell. "You mean, it's that bad?"

I nodded slowly. "You have to make mortgage payments just to buy the food."

I knew. I had been. On one of my undercover missions, I had to be a rich, snotty girl who just so happened to be a spy. It was fun. Really, those were my good moments.

"Wah!" Cheyenne wailed at me. I wanted to hit her one. This was not the time.

"Chey, I'll lend you one of my things. It should be...suitable. And it won't be that uncomfortable. You love things sparkly, don't you?"

Cheyenne nodded furiously.

"Beauty is pain."


End file.
